Regrets
by nieveardiendo
Summary: AU/ Lyanna Stark sobrevivió a la Torre de la Alegría, casó con Robert y se convirtió en la reina de aquellos que lo perdieron todo por su culpa... Sin embargo no es capaz de soportar el eterno castigo en el que ha convertido su vida. Esta historia es una carta de su puño y letra dirigida a su querido hermano Ned, explicando las razones de la desesperada decisión que ha tomado.


"La juventud es un disparate; la madurez, una lucha; la vejez, un remordimiento."

(BENJAMIN DISRAELI)

* * *

 _Mi queridísimo Ned:_

 _Te escribo estas líneas con el pulso tembloroso a pesar de la firme decisión que ya he tomado._

 _Le pediré a alguien de confianza que te entregue esta carta con la esperanza de que decidas leerla e intentes comprender las razones de por qué te la he escrito._

 _Siempre has sido mi hermano favorito. Sé que no es correcto reconocerlo, pero llegados a este punto poco importan ya las formas._

 _Cada vez que hacía una travesura, tu me cubrías ante madre. Cada vez que necesitaba un consejo o una mano amiga, ahí estabas. Tan serio como un arciano, más bondadoso que los dioses, más responsable que un maestre y más noble que cualquier caballero de leyenda._

 _Cuando padre nos contó hace tantos años que marcharías hacia el Valle para ser pupilo de Jon Arryn me enfadé tanto que pasé meses sin dirigirle la palabra._

 _Pero aún así te deje ir. Lloré tu marcha, extrañé tu presencia y anhelé tu regreso._

 _Y a pesar de todo, ahora soy yo la que te pide que me dejes marchar, sabiendo de antemano el dolor que te causará mi decisión. Te suplico que me comprendas, y espero que con el tiempo puedas perdonarme y recordarme con el amor que yo te tengo._

 _Ned, mi adorado Ned. ¿Nunca te he puesto las cosas fáciles verdad?_

 _Hace ya más de cinco años desde que te obligué a que me hicieras una promesa._

 _Una promesa amarga que aún pesa en mi corazón como cadenas de hierro._

 _Créeme cuando te digo que me avergüenza y me apena por igual. No fui lo suficientemente valiente como parra hacer frente a mis decisiones y sus consecuencias. Pero tras la guerra dejé de ser yo, dejó de importar quien era, mis prioridades o mis deseos. Todo lo he hecho por él. Por su seguridad y su bien estar. Nada me ha importado desde entonces, nada más que él._

 _Pero si de algo estoy segura en esta vida es de que estará a salvo contigo. Que le darás el amor que se merece y yo no puedo darle. Que le cuidarás como a uno más de tu camada y harás de él un hombre bueno y justo, como tú._

 _No podría desear nada mejor para él._

 _Aún así he de pedirte disculpas, he provocado tanto dolor con mis actos que no soy capaz de seguir viviendo con él. Supongo que eso me convierte en una cobarde. ¿No es irónico? Estamos todos aquí por culpa de que siempre me he creído la loba más valiente del mundo._

 _Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas. Que he intentado ser esposa y reina. Que he intentado apreciarle al menos. Mas ha sido imposible._

 _No se puede luchar contra el destino Ned, ahora lo sé. Mi destino no era Robert y yo no era tampoco el suyo. No le culpes a él, lo ha intentado durante mucho tiempo. Demasiado para ambos. Demasiado para cualquiera._

 _Debí haber abandonado este mundo hace ya mucho tiempo hermano. Las cargas que me pesan son demasiado para mí. Estoy cansada de luchar. De vivir castigándome._

 _Sé que lo merezco. Y aunque tú no quieres reconocerlo, sabes que es cierto. Merezco todos los castigos imaginables de este mundo y el siguiente. Tanta sangre derramada por algo tan absurdo. Nuestra sangre, Ned. Fue mi culpa y estoy maldita por ello._

 _Cuando me encontraste en aquella Torre no podía dar crédito a tus palabras. Muertos. Por mi culpa. Por mis actos. Mismamente fue como si yo los hubiera matado._

 _Así decidí castigarme. Nunca podré olvidar cómo te ofreciste para evitar mi boda con Robert, pretendías poner cualquier escusa y llevarme de vuelta a nuestra tierra. A casa. Siempre apreciaré ese gesto tuyo. Pero en aquel momento no se me ocurrió un castigo mejor que ser la reina de aquellos que lo habían perdido todo por mi causa... Que desposarme con el hombre que había matado a quien yo en verdad amaba._

 _Después de tanto tiempo su recuerdo sigue vivo en mí. Y el de aquello que creamos juntos._

 _Debo parecerte una persona egoísta y despreciable. Yo también me lo parezco._

 _Es por ello por lo que no puedo más._

 _Ned, no consigo soportar quien soy. Aún quedan personas que me miran con pena y compasión, a veces me gustaría gritarles que dejasen de hacerlo, me gustaría espetarles la verdad e la cara sólo para ver la decepción y la condena en sus ojos. Me quema la piel de vergüenza y repulsa. No consigo dormir sin medicinas, y aún así les veo a todos cada noche: muertos, mirándome acusadores._

 _En los días buenos sólo sueño con la nieve. Nieve cayendo sin cesar, enterrándome en un manto blanco y gratificantemente frío._

 _Espero que la muerte será algo parecido._

 _Echo de menos el frío Ned, echo de menos los seguros muros de Invernalia, echo de menos a nuestros padres, echo de menos la risa de Brandon y la sonrisa de Benjen. Te echo de menos a ti._

 _Permíteme descansar con los nuestros, llévame esta vez de vuelta a casa._

 _Por favor Ned, una vez más, perdóname._

 _Siempre tuya. Tu hermana que te quiere._

 _-Lyanna_


End file.
